The Rogue and The Australian
by rennesme dusk
Summary: Rogue and Gambit have been dating for two years until Rogue and Gambit broke up, and Rogue wants to just give up on love. But she wont not if a certain australian pyromaniac has anything to do with it. can a fun loving pyromaniac fix a southern bells broken heart? will rogue return to gambit? read to find out.(sorry i know i suck at summerys just please read it thank you)
1. Chapter 1:The Breakup

The Rogue and The Australian

Chapter 1: The Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or anything Marvel related just the thoughts in my head. XD

Kitty frantically tried to wake me up screaming about how we were going to be late again, and to tell you the truth I honestly didn't care I just wanted to sleep. I didn't want to get up and have to face the reality that it was all over. You see me and my boyfriend of two years and I just broke up last night.

It was SO his fault! You see for the past two years I have been dating Remy LeBeau my now ex-boyfriend. You see I thought that he was the perfect boyfriend until I found he was cheating on me. The entire two years too! Not to mention with a bleach blonde plastic Barbie wannabe bitch!

I was hoping kitty would just leave me alone and go to class without me. But apparently I don't have very good luck. She flipped the mattress as she said "Hurry up rogue we're gonna be late!"

"I hate you. You know that?" I growled

"I know" she said.

Finally we reached class. Sadly Ms. Monroe decided that we were gonna have a new seating arrangement. I was happy sitting next to kitty but now I don't know who I'm gonna sit next to. I did not get a good vibe from not knowing who I was gonna sit next to. I glanced at pyro hoping that I would not be placed next to him. That's when I noticed that we were the only ones left standing which only meant one thing. I sighed, I was not gonna like the rest of the school year at all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Annoying Hot-Head

The Rogue and the Australian

Chapter 2: The Annoying Hot-Head

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or anything Marvel related just the thoughts in my head. XD

**A/N: So so so so so so so so soooooo sorry I haven't been able to update. You see what happened was I lost the charger to my laptop and my mom's computer was broken and my sister doesn't like me touching her stuff so using her laptop was out of the question. But I found my charger so it's all good now.**

**A/N 2: I would like to thank zaynmalikswife for subscribing to my story! I would also like to thank The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat for favoriting my story! I would like to thank Vipergreen for reviewing and your right vipergreen I didn't think about that so I'll try to do something about that! And I would also like to thank all 71 of my readers! Thank you all so much!**

**Now to start the story….**

I was right I was not going to like the rest of the school year.

"Rogue you and Pyro go sit in the two empty seats." Ms. Monroe said

"Ms. Monroe can I please have a new partner? Please?" I asked politely

"You two need to learn the concept of team work. So before you ask, it's a no Rogue."

Well, shit. I tried. But I failed sadly. So I went and sat down at my new assigned seat, then pyro sat down next to me. He grinned like a Cheshire cat I swear, I could have mistaken him for the Cheshire cat off of Alice in Wonderland. But there was something in that grin and in that twinkle in his eyes that just made me feel very uneasy. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"What's wrong Sheila?" Pyro said with a smirk plastered on his face along with a smug look.

"Nothing but you being a jackass." I stated angrily

"What are you still mad at gambit even though you kicked his ass?" Pyro said as he ducked avoiding a note book I threw at his head

"Stay out of it asshole it's none of your business!" I said extremely angrily as I turned the other way and looked out the window.

That's when I realized I really should not have let him out of my sight. I felt his hand sliding up and down my thigh.

" PYRO!" I jumped up and screamed. I saw Ms. Monroe raise her eyes angrily, because I had interrupted her class. I slowly sunk back down in my chair as Pyro smirked triumphantly. Instead of slapping that smirk off his smug little face like I so badly wanted to I simply flipped him of where Ms. Monroe wasn't able to see.

Finally about 15 to 20 minutes later the bell rang for us to go to our next class. I don't really like going to Mr. Summers class but anything beats being confined to a desk between Pyro and a wall.

**A/N: So I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry but that's just how I prefer to write. Not to be mean if you don't like how short the chapters are you can get over it or you can just not read my story I really don't care it's your choice not mine. Another thing I'm not one of those authors that beg for reviews it's just there was like only 1 person who reviewed. So not going to ask this again unless I notice a huge lack of reviews but please review, I love constructive criticism so don't be scared to give me constructive criticism. Oh and if you have any suggestions or ideas that would be helpful too because I'm having trouble figuring out how to start it out. I know where I want to go with it I just need help getting there.**

**A/N 2: Thanks to the people who actually took the time to read that huge authors note. And I read fanfics too so I know how annoying authers notes are, but please just bare with me here.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Curiosity Killed the Cat

** The Rogue and The Australian **

Chapter 3: Curiosity killed the cat

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or anything Marvel related just the thoughts in my head. XD

**A/N: Okay just letting the people who are still continuing to read my story that now that I have my charger I will try to update regularly, so about one chapter per week. And if I get my lazy but typing then perhaps I might do two chapters per week.**

**Now on with the story…**

Well, I've survived three weeks being partnered with pyro. I can survive another week. If I act civilized then I won't be partnered with that pyromaniac much longer. That's what I keep telling myself. Although I knew if this went on for much longer I would go completely and utterly insane. Well it is the year of the snake…

I thought about this as I walked into Ms. Monroe's class and reluctantly sat in my seat between pyro and the window. But that's when I noticed for once I was here before pyro, which was strange he was always here before me. Mainly because I sleep late… But it was still strange! So like the curious person I am I decided to investigate.

So I planned for a second then I realized I was going to have to find a way to sneak out of Ms. Monroe's class. That was going to be the hard part. You see the teachers ever since kinder-garden all agree I am what they called a "difficult child" which is code for walking entity of sass. So of course Ms. Monroe would be watching me since I'm a "trouble child".

So I would just have to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Ms. Monroe may I go to the bathroom?" I asked. I didn't actually need to use the bathroom it was just a way out of class.

"Fine, but hurry class is starting soon." Ms. Monroe warned. I can't believe she fell for the oldest trick in the book! Perhaps she's dumber than I thought. Well that's not what I need to be thinking about right now anyways.

"Thank you Ms. Monroe." I said as I left the class room. I then headed for johns room. Wait! Since when have I started calling him john this is so weird?! I better not call him that when I'm talking to him that would be the end of me.

At that I reached bobby and johns room. Why do I keep calling him john! Anyways for now I'll have to forget that. I then opened the door. I gasped loudly as my eyes widen.

**Oooooooh cliff hangery!**


	4. Chapter 4:Why me

**The Rogue and The Australian**

Chapter 4: Why me…

**A/N: Ok at the pace I'm going it'll most likely be two or three chapters per week. And so that you don't get confused in my fic I have it to where rogue can temporarily turn her power off for short amounts of time.**

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or anything Marvel related just the thoughts in my head. XD

**Now on with the chappy….**

My eyes widened as I gasped loudly. Oh. My. God. Am I seeing what I think I am? I opened the door to bobby and pyros room and was greeted with the sight of a naked john. Why! What is wrong with me?! Well I have to admit he is hot…

"hm." Pyro smirked. Shit he heard me! I watched frozen as he put some clothes on. Once he was dressed he walked over to me, it was then I noticed how much he towers over me. He began to lean towards me, I closed my eyes.

"Ha-ha.."Pyro laughed as he began to walk off.

"ASSHOLE!" I yelled as I ran after him, he then ducked into the men's room.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WONT COME IN THERE" I screamed then I ran in there angrily. I ignored the shocked looks and stares that I was getting. Then I saw j-pyro. I had him by the throat and up against the wall in seconds. That's when I noticed the zippo in his hand. Crap!

"Put me down…" Pyro said in a dangerous tone. And I not wanting to die quite yet put him down and stalked out angrily as I went back to class.

**Yay two chapters up in one day!**


	5. AN about upcoming chapters

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER OF MY STORY IT IS A A/N!**

**A/N: Ok so I have a bunch of crap going on in my life and so in the next few chapters there will be a lot of drama and possibly a lot of cussing just a heads up so that you know what you're getting into. The way the crap I currently have going on in my life relates to the story having a lot of drama in it is that this is my way of venting, I'm a non-violent person (most of the time) so this is my way of venting about it without annoying anyone or pulling any one into the conflict. So just please bear with me.**


	6. Chapter 5:The library

**Chapter 5: Wait arn't library's supposed to be peaceful?!**

**A/N: I know I said there will be a lot of drama coming up but that drama will start in the 6****th**** chapter not this one… so my venting will begin in the next chapter not this one. Just letting you know so that you don't ask me how any of this is drama, because this chapter is not intended to have a lot of drama in it. Oh and no offence ahead of time if you are from Russia or Germany it's just those are the first bad-ass country's that popped into my head and I wasn't really intending to insult those countries I mean if I had to pick two countries to be my all-time favorites I would pick Germany and Russia so just no offence intended.**

**So let the story begin….**

Well I have officially survived a month in Ms. Monroe's class since the new seating arrangement which is, if you haven't realized a very big accomplishment considering my partner is Pyro. But the weird and slightly pathetic and extremely scary concept is that he's actually starting to grow on me. I wonder if the way he acts is contagious, I sure hope not for the world's safety we don't need every one acting like Germany when it comes to power or Russia when it comes to violence.

I mean I think we're doing horrible as it is! I started to walk into Ms. Monroe's class. I stopped. Something's different, something's off. But I have no clue what it is, so I shrug it off and go to my desk I mean it was probably nothing. Only it was something that bad feeling I had was my sub-conscious realizing how bad of luck I had. I glanced at the board and froze. I looked back fearing that I saw what I thought I saw and my fear was just confirmed we were doing partnered research projects and I was paired with John. Wait! No, stop calling him John!

Later in class she gave us the topic that our research projects we're to be over. So then after all my classes we're done I headed into the library I wanted to get done with the report me and Jo-Pyro had to do as soon as possible. God, why do I keep trying to call him John so much?! Me and Pyro had to do our report over Shakespeare's life and his achievements. It was a stupid and suckish assignment.

I just hated knowing Pyro was most likely not going to help with the report and it had to be 20 pages long man did I hate Ms. Monroe sometimes. I was reading a book about Shakespeare and that's when I felt strong warm arms wrap around me from behind. I jumped and twirled around knocking my seat over in the process. I then found myself facing said pyromaniac, my face then just barely tinged with pink. It began to very slightly turn a very pale pink as I realized our faces we're only a mere few inches away from each other.

He chuckled as he let go of me and backed away to a more comfortable distance.

"What you didn't think I was going to kiss you did you?" Pyro said while smirking his signature smirk.

"NO WAY! IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE YOU ANY WAYS!" I yelled rather loud receiving death glares from students who we're reading or working on school work some even gave me sympathetic looks when they saw I was having to deal with Pyro.

"Ah!" Pyro gasped putting a hand over his heart as if he was offended. "Why Rogue-itha no need to be so mean!"

"Don't you dare call me that…. John" I said knowing that was gonna let me win even if just for a second as he froze hearing his real name. But once he unfroze he looked absolutely pissed off at me and honestly at this point I did not care.

"What did you just call me you Ugly Bitch?!" Pyro said angrily

"You heard me!" I said just as venomously

"Don't push me I might do something you'll regret." Pyro warned

"What are you going to do kiss me?" I joked sarcastically.

"Maybe. You got a problem with that?" he said also sarcastic

"No I don't cuz' I know you aint got the guts to do it" I said

"Yeah I do, and if you keep pushing me I will" he said slightly annoyed

"I dare you to, Wimp." I said. Which daring Pyro to do that was a big mistake on my part, because next thing I know Pyro is kissing me. When he kissed me it seemed like time froze then maybe five minutes later he pulls away.

"Told you I would." He muttered, and with that he walked off leaving me standing there frozen.


	7. Chapter 6:Friend Issues

**The Rogue and The Australian**

**Chapter 6: Friend issues**

**A/N: This is the chapter I start the drama so if you don't like the drama then don't read the chapters till I add another A/N saying that that is all of the drama ok? Ok. And as for the ones who actually read this chapter sorry I have to make the fanfiction slightly AU for the next few chapters to work but it won't be too noticeable I promise and it will be worth it I swear!**

**Now to begin the chapter…**

So it has been only an hour since pyro kissed me and people are already whispering about it. What is their problem so what we kissed get over it it's not like there was any feelings behind it it's not like I like him and it's not like he likes me. That's what I keep telling myself but I know better. I finally figured out why I kept thinking about when I saw him naked and why I kept wanting to call him john and why when I think of him I get all tingly inside.

I like St. John Allerdyce. I of course will never admit this to myself or anyone else. What made thing worse was that one of my best friend's Jubilee likes the asshole too. Hey I may like him but he's still an asshole…. In a good way.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. That's what I thought as I saw Jubilee and Amara turn the corner into the same hallway as me. Jubilee did not look happy not at all more like she looked pissed and Amara who I'm not that fond of any ways just looked really annoyed. I decided to go see what was wrong with Jubilee because I don't like seeing my friends upset.

"Hey, Amara. Jubilee what's wrong you seem upset; do you want to talk about whatever it is?" I asked genuinely worried.

"Like you don't already know!" Jubilee scoffed.

"God! what a bitch!" Amara said loudly and angrily as they walked off leaving me to wonder what I did to them.

I mean I have learned to tune out the rude and mean things people say it's just that these were my friends and they were turning against me and I don't know why. I just hope it's not too late for me to apologize and restore the close friendship we once had. Well whatever happens, it happens for a reason.


	8. Chapter 7:Notes

**The Rogue and The Australian**

**Chapter 7: Notes**

So it's been a few weeks since the incident with john, and quite frankly I still don't know how I pissed Jubilee and Amara off so badly. But whatever I did they sure are bitching over it I mean I didn't do shit and they go and turn over half my friends against me, yeah that's right whatever I did made them turn most of my friends against me. None of the adults know about this of course. And neither does John, well at least if does then he shows no signs of knowing about it.

Bobby doesn't know either. Kitty knows though so I have her to talk to but she keeps insisting I tell someone, but I won't. But I mean I didn't do anything wrong not that I can think off at least. I guess I can understand being bitchy if they're mad but not telling me why and turning my friends against me that's just fucking uncalled for, I mean what the hell!

I thought about this as I walked into me and kitty's room. When I walked in there I was shocked at what I saw. There was red paint on the walls on my side of the room that said , "Bitch" and "Whore" and "Go to hell where you belong you slut!" and " Nobody wants you here why don't you kill yourself". I then felt like I was going to throw up so I ran into our bathroom. When I entered our bathroom I barely reached the toilet before I began to throw up.

I got really dizzy and next thing I know I have a knife and I'm cutting my arm. Then it all went black…

_**OOOOOOOOH CLIFF HANGER!**_

**A/N: Ok so I know I haven't updated in a long-ish time and I'm sorry about that BUT hey I updated(finally) and no I haven't abandoned the story don't worry and I plan to get up off my lazy butt and update more often from now on.(no promises but ill try)**


	9. I'm so sorry!

**I am so sorry**

** Ok so here's how it is I have these big end of the year tests coming up and I might not(WILL NOT) be able to update as much as I want to so so so so so so sorry about that but I will continue the story so were all good but it should go back to normal after april.**


	10. Chapter 8: Shouting

**Chapter 8: Shouting**

**A/N: Ok to make up for not uploading any stories recently I am going to update 3 chapters today!**

I vaguely hear what sounds like screaming as I drift in and out of consciousness for what feels like hours. I slowly begin to drift into consciousness. After a while I am able to open my eyes. When I do however a harsh bright light hits my eyes. I then notice that I am laying on a cold hard flat surface.

The infirmary. Of course. Now I remember. I temporarily went crazy and slit my wrists. Who found me, I wonder? That is when I realize I hear yelling and banging noises from upstairs.

I look around and notice I am alone in the infirmary. So being my curious old rebel self I decide to go upstairs. I know that I am of course going to get chewed out for leaving the infirmary before I am released and in perfect health. But oh well I don't care. As I push myself off the bed I feel a sharp piercing pain in my wrists but I do my best to ignore the pain.

I glance down at my wrists and I notice wraps on my wrists that are slightly bloody, most likely changed recently otherwise they would have a lot more blood on them. I also noticed I was very dizzy from losing so much blood. I then begin to head to the elevator, too lazy to take the stairs. And too dizzy. So I took the elevator to the main floor. I then followed the shouting into the living room, after stopping in the kitchen to get something to eat….What I was hungry?! But when I got in there I could not believe what I saw.

My eyes went very very wide.

"_No way,"_ I thought.


	11. Chapter 9: The Fight

**Chapter 9: The fight**

I walked into the living room and saw as soon as I walked in John slapped Jubilee. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I saw. I knew John was mean and cruel and often harsh but he always draws the line at girls, he NEVER hurts girls, well not physically at least.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ROGUE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A GOOD FRIEND TO YOU!"John screamed.

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jubilee screeched.

"YEAH WHY ARE YOU STANDING UP FOR THAT STUPID EMO WANNA BE BITCH?!" Amara joined in.

"AMARA I SUJEST YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" John warned.

"AND IF I DON'T?!" Amara challenged.

At that John just glared at Amara and simply said, "You don't wanna know…"

"So why are you defending that cock sucking fucking slutty hoe?" Jubilee asked arrogantly.

I could tell John was starting to get really mad. Which was never a good thing. And Jubilee just had to open her stupid mouth!

"I mean what do you have a crush that stupid slut?!" Jubilee laughed.

That's it John snapped. He punched Jubilee in the face and sent her flying. She wound up slamming into the wall and Amara decided to be stupid and speak up.

"What the hell is wrong with you bastard?! No one wants you around EVERYONE HATES YOU WHY DON'T YOU KILL YOURSELF?!" Amara yelled.

OK THAT'S IT! I punched Amara square in the chest! I was mad okay. Amara of course fell to the ground from the force and the surprise. At that Logan walked in not looking happy. So I got off Amara and stepped aside. But when I looked at John I saw that he was still beating on Jubilee.

Crap!

"Ok that's it hot head! I had to stop reading the paper and drinking my coffee to stop this; I AM SO NOT FUCKING HAPPY!" Logan snapped as his claws came out John glared at Logan but didn't stop hitting Jubilee. So, because Logan, like he said, was not happy, he knocked John out by pulling his claws back in and carefully placing a punch to the back of pyros head.


	12. Chapter 10: What! Aliens!

**Chapter 10: What?! Aliens?! Are you crazy?!**

It's been a few weeks since the fight and now I am completely confused.

…

Oh! Right! The reason I'm confused!

The reason is recently John's been following me around and been really protective of me. I mean since when does John stand up for people and since when is he over protective? Not to mention he gave me permission to call him John! I can think of only one explanation.

He's an ALIEN!

There is absolutely no way that is the real John I mean he's actually being nice! Since when exactly is John nice?! Please someone tell me! But the weird thing is that he's only being nice to me!

Yep deffinently an alien!

That's the last thought I had before I walked into Ms. Monroe's class and sat next to said weirdo.

"Good morning Rogue!" John said in a cheery voice.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with John?" I said in a careful voice as I sat down cautiously.

"What?" John asked utterly confused.

"You aren't John you're an alien." I said and John looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Are you crazy?!" John asked looking at me like I have gone insane.

A/N: Please review I told you I wouldn't ask this in my stories that often but I haven't had a review since chapter 3 that is just sad it's not gonna kill you to review and im sorry but I have been patient long enough I am not making another chapter unless I get at least 5 reviews. Once again sorry but it had to be done.


End file.
